mairdwell_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Archons
There are eight Archons of the Earth, who serve as her court. These Archons act out her will more directly upon the world. It is the Archons of the earth who select and empower Paladins and Clerics, and which will occasionally be said to appear and walk the earth in physical form. Some are more known for this behavior than others. Shuil Associated with stars, the soul, the state of being dead or unborn. Handles thresholds and potential. Shùil is depicted as a figure about twice the height of an adult man, covered in stars, and is depicted depending on the sect as feminine or ungendered, and with a varying number of arms, though the number is always even. They are said to be the one who guides the Earth's soul on the Day of Death back to the gate of birth, and is said to preside over reincarnation as well. Shùil is associated with Dalday, the ninth day of the week, Star Month, and the Sleeper constellation. * Shuil’s clerics are of the Knowledge domain Mizani Associated with cycles, birth, dreams, as well as choices, birth, and rebirth. Mizani is not depicted as a figure but rather as a background element--a set of double doors, a place where a road splits, sometimes just knotwork in general. Mizani is not considered to be the same kind of entity as the other archons, being an invisible president over choices and new things rather than a personalitied actor, and some sects perceive it as being the will of the Earth rather than an actual entity on its own. Mizani is associated with Disiday, the second day of the week, Seed Month, and the morning star. * Mizani’s clerics are of the Healing domain * Mizani’s paladins take the Oath of Devotion Fee Associated with plants, animals, and wild places, as well as sunlight and hidden treasures. Fee is depicted as an unadorned circle atop a body, but what that body is varies widely. Sometimes, Fee is just depicted as the circle, other times, the body is an animal or a tree. Fee is said to be the guardian of sacred spaces and the tender of everything the sun's rays touch. Fee is associated with Twinday, the third day of the week, Melt Month, and the Gardener constellation. * Fee’s clerics are of the Nature domain Vex Associated with tricks, cleverness, lies, fortune, and illusions. Vex is known as the shapeshifter, and has been known to cause trouble and fix it, to test and reward people's goodness and to take advantage of it. Get on his good side and expect things to go your way, get on his bad side and expect swift, decisive retribution. Vex is portrayed as everything from demonic creatures to beautiful women to old men, but always with eyes that are a single solid color. Vex is associated with Reeday, the fourth day of the week, Leaping Month, and the Juggler constellation. * Vex’s clerics are of the Trickster domain Qashira Associated with conflicts of all kinds, from interpersonal conflicts to combat, as well as different varieties of power, strength, and conquering. She is portrayed as a woman with wild hair in a many-colored cloak, and with slightly inhuman proportions and features. She is fickle and dangerous, the patron god of both rulers and rebellions, soldiers and slaves. Qashira is associated with Skinday, the sixth day of the week, River Month, and the Fighter constellation. * Qashira’s clerics are of the War domain * Qashira’s paladins take the Oath of Vengeance Neidr Associated with flame, safety, and the home, as well as sacred spaces that sunlight does not reach, Neidr is a lawkeeper and a creature of habit, patience, or preparation. Neidr is also associated with the destruction necessary to facilitate healing. They are depicted as a huge multicolored serpent and they are gendered both as male and female, changing cycle to cycle (as part of molting). She is the parent/commander of dragons in the world. Neidr is associated with Illday, the seventh day of the week, Brick Month, and the Lantern constellation. * Neidr’s clerics are of the Light domain Karehe Associated with storms, turbulence, oceans, and natural disasters of all sorts, but also with fragile and temporary things. Those who can pass through disaster untouched are thought to be blessed by him, and sailors often pray for help from him before long voyages. Karahe is depicted as an endless twisting eel with a crown atop its head and tendrils not unlike those of a squid, and those tendrils are often used as a shorthand for his influence. Karehe is associated with Poday, the eighth day of the week, Harvest Month, and the Tower constellation. * Karehe’s clerics are of the Tempest domain Skoteinos Associated with darkness, the unknowable, and absence, as well as the barrier between planes. Skoteinos is seen as a gatekeeper, and is thought to enforce the barrier between worlds and destroy extraplanar things when they enter this one. He is both loved and feared, for being incomprehensible and for protecting people from the unknown. Skoteinos is depicted as a shadow, usually of a hero or important individual. He has no traits of his own. Skoteinos is associated with Espday, the ninth day of the week, Quiet Month, and the Shield constellation. * Skoteinos’ paladins take the Oath of the Ancients Category:Religion